1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handling apparatus for information storage disks. More particularly, the present invention relates to a handling apparatus that turns over a disk removed from a first tray, and places the disk down onto a second tray after the disk is turned over.
2. Description of Related Art
Information storage disks such as compact disks need a variety of procedures to process. Those procedures include writing, reading, printing a cover etc. When handing the compact disk, there is a need to process respectively different or identical procedures on both sides of the disk. For example, both sides of the disk are respectively processed with two burning procedures, with a burning procedure and a printing cover procedure, with a reading procedure and a printing cover procedure etc.
Since different procedures need specific devices such as a disk drive, a disk printer, a burner etc. to handle and complete the necessary tasks, a turn-over mechanism for the disk is needed after the first side of the disk has been processed by a first processing device to turn the disk over and place the disk onto the tray of a second processing device.
The conventional manual method requires human operators to turn over the disk so as to enable the other side of the disk upturned. Thus, the next procedure can be executed on the upturned side of the disk. However, manual operations are inconvenient and unfavorable to automatic disk handling apparatus.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an improved disk handling apparatus for information storage disks to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.